dcfandomcom-20200222-history
Underworld Unleashed Vol 1 1
:*Triumph :*Wonder Woman (Diana) Supporting Characters: * Villains: * Abra Kadabra * Airstryke * Atomic Skull (Joseph Martin) * Black Bison * Black Hand * Black Spider (Eric Needham) * Blackguard * Blockbuster (Roland Desmond) * Bolt * Carapax * Catman * Cheetah (Barbara Minerva) * Chiller * Chronos (David Clinton) * Circe * Cluemaster * Copperhead * Crazy Quilt * Deadline * Deadshot * Doctor Alchemy * Doctor Phosphorous * Doctor Polaris * Doctor Spectro * Dumas * Dummy * Earthworm * Fiddler (Isaac Bowin) * Ghost * Golden Glider * Gorilla Grodd * Hellgrammite * Hyena (Jivan Shi) * Jewelee * Joker * Killer Frost (Louise Lincoln) * Killer Moth * Lex Luthor * Magpie * Major Disaster * Metallo * Mister Freeze * Mongul * Ocean Master * Mammoth * Merlyn * Neron * Parasite (Rudy Jones) * Poison Ivy * Prankster (Oswald Loomis) * Psycho-Pirate (Roger Hayden) * Punch * Rainbow Raider * Riddler * Scarecrow * Scarface * Shade (Richard Swift) * Shadow Thief * Shark * Shrapnel * Silver Swan (Helen Alexandros) * Solomon Grundy * Spellbinder * Terra-Man * Trickster (James Jesse) * Ventriloquist * Rogues Gallery :*Captain Boomerang (Digger Harkness) :*Captain Cold :*Heat Wave :*Mirror Master (Evan McCulloch) :*Weather Wizard Other Characters: * Carl (a guard captain at Belle Reve) * Chricton (the warden of Belle Reve) * Deke Hobbsner (a gunshop owner) * Finney (a guard at Belle Reve) * Lou (a prisoner at Belle Reve) * Scmidt (a guard at Belle Reve) * Simon (an engineer at Belle Reve) Locations: * Justice League Satellite II * Kansas :*Keystone City * Louisiana :*Houma :*Belle Reve Items: * Captain Cold's Cold Gun * Candle of Neron * Medusa Mask * Philosopher's Stone * Trick Boomerangs * Trident of Lucifer * Weather Wand Vehicles: * None | Cast1 = Abra Kadabra | Cast2 = Airstryke | Cast3 = Atomic Skull (Joseph Martin) | Cast4 = Albert Rothstein (New Earth) | Cast5 = Black Bison | Cast6 = Black Hand | Cast7 = Eric Needham (New Earth) | Cast8 = Blackguard | Cast9 = Roland Desmond (New Earth) | Cast10 = Daniel Cassidy (New Earth) | Cast11 = Lawrence Bolatinsky (New Earth) | Cast12 = George Harkness (New Earth) | Cast13 = Leonard Snart (New Earth) | Cast14 = Carapax | Cast15 = Thomas Blake (New Earth) | Cast16 = Barbara Ann Minerva (New Earth) | Cast17 = Chiller | Cast18 = David Clinton (New Earth) | Cast19 = Circe (New Earth) | Cast20 = Arthur Brown (New Earth) | Cast21 = Copperhead | Cast22 = Crazy Quilt | Cast23 = Crimson Fox (Vivian d'Aramis) | Cast24 = Deadline | Cast25 = Floyd Lawton (New Earth) | Cast26 = Albert Desmond (New Earth) | Cast27 = Doctor Phosphorous | Cast28 = Neal Emerson (New Earth) | Cast29 = Doctor Spectro | Cast30 = Dumas | Cast31 = Dummy | Cast32 = Earthworm | Cast33 = Isaac Bowin (New Earth) | Cast34 = Beatriz da Costa (New Earth) | Cast35 = Wallace West (New Earth) | Cast36 = Alec Rois (New Earth) | Cast37 = Lisa Snart (New Earth) | Cast38 = Gorilla Grodd (New Earth) | Cast39 = Mick Rory (New Earth) | Cast40 = Hellgrammite | Cast41 = Jivan Shi (New Earth) | Cast42 = Jewelee | Cast43 = Joker (New Earth) | Cast44 = Justice League of America | Cast45 = Louise Lincoln (New Earth) | Cast46 = Killer Moth | Cast47 = Lex Luthor (New Earth) | Cast48 = Magpie | Cast49 = Paul Booker (New Earth) | Cast50 = Mammoth | Cast51 = J'onn J'onzz (New Earth) | Cast52 = Arthur King (New Earth) | Cast53 = John Corben (New Earth) | Cast54 = Evan McCulloch (New Earth) | Cast55 = Victor Fries (New Earth) | Cast56 = Mongul (Elder) | Cast57 = Neron (New Earth) | Cast58 = Orm Marius (New Earth) | Cast59 = Rudolph Jones (New Earth) | Cast60 = Pamela Isley (New Earth) | Cast61 = Oswald Loomis (New Earth) | Cast62 = Roger Hayden (New Earth) | Cast63 = Punch | Cast64 = Rainbow Raider | Cast65 = Edward Nashton (New Earth) | Cast66 = Rogues Gallery | Cast67 = Jonathan Crane (New Earth) | Cast68 = Scarface (New Earth) | Cast69 = Richard Swift (New Earth) | Cast70 = Carl Sands (New Earth) | Cast71 = Shark | Cast72 = Shrapnel | Cast73 = Silver Swan (Helen Alexandros) | Cast74 = Solomon Grundy (New Earth) | Cast75 = Spellbinder | Cast76 = Tobias Manning (New Earth) | Cast77 = Giovanni Guiseppi (New Earth) | Cast78 = Arnold Wesker (New Earth) | Cast79 = Mark Mardon (New Earth) | Cast80 = Princess Diana (New Earth) | Location1 = Justice League Satellite II | Location2 = Kansas | Location3 = Keystone City, Kansas | Location4 = Louisiana | Location5 = Houma | Location6 = Belle Reve | Item1 = Captain Cold's Cold Gun | Item2 = Candle of Neron | Item3 = Medusa Mask | Item4 = Philosopher's Stone | Item5 = Trick Boomerangs | Item6 = Trident of Lucifer | Item7 = Weather Wand | Notes = * Underworld Unleashed is a three-issue limited series published on a bi-weekly shipping schedule. Each issue is double-sized (52 pages), which retailed at $2.95 per issue. * This issue is reprinted in the Underworld Unleashed trade paperback. * Many of the super-villains seen in this issue make cameo appearances only. * Abra Kadabra served as Neron's agent and manipulated the Rogues Gallery into bringing Neron to Earth. * First appearance of the intelligent Blockbuster. | Trivia = * For reasons that are never provided, all of the super-villains at Belle Reve had access to their costumes, equipment and weaponry even from within the confines of their cell. | Recommended = * Underworld Unleashed #2 * Underworld Unleashed #3 * Underworld Unleashed: Abyss - Hell's Sentinel #1 * Underworld Unleashed: Apokolips - Dark Uprising #1 * Underworld Unleashed: Batman - Devil's Asylum #1 * Underworld Unleashed: Patterns of Fear #1 | CustomSection1 = Related Articles | CustomText1 = * Underworld Unleashed * Underworld Unleashed Crossovers | Links = * Underworld Unleashed article at Wikipedia * Underworld Unleashed series index at the Grand Comics Database * Underworld Unleashed series index at the Unofficial Guide to the DC Universe * Underworld Unleashed series index at DC Indexes * Underworld Unleashed series index at Comicbookdb.com * Underworld Unleashed crossovers }}